villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
John (He's Out There)
John is the main antagonist of the 2018 horror film He's Out There. He is the son of the former family that lived in Laura's vacation house. He disappeared into the woods when he was 18 and stayed there, even after his family moved out. When Laura started staying in his house, he began stalking her and her family, waiting for the opportunity to kill them. He was portrayed by Ryan McDonald. Appearance John is a 6' 2" white male. He wears a mask made out of bandages with asymmetrical eye holes and colored scribbles, a hooded camouflage jacket, pale dark blue collared shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of dark brown boots. Personality and Traits John is patient, sadistic, murderous, and deceitful. He appears to take great pleasure in toying with his victims before killing them, as he can be heard laughing throughout the movie. Biography Early Life John grew up with his family in a remote lake house in Virginia. Some time when he turned 18, something happened that caused John to flee into the woods. His family eventually moved out and sold it to another family. The new family's girls found some of John's old stuff that he left behind, such as a morbid children's book and creepy handmade dolls. He's Out There When a family of four buys the house and makes it their vacation home, John begins to watch them from the forest, unbeknownst to them. Each visit, he would watch them and plan their demise. While in the forest, John made dummies that resembled a family sitting at a table for dinner. Eventually, John would stop stalking and make his move. On the next visit, he set up red string to lead to a table with cupcakes. The little girls, Maddie and Kayla follow the string and find the cupcakes. Maddie eats hers, but Kayla saves hers for her father, Shawn. Soon after eating the cupcake, Maddie develops an illness and coughs up a ribbon reading "Hello." The mother, Laura, realizes the cupcake was poisoned and finds another ribbon in Kayla's cupcake reading "Goodbye." Afterwards, they start to hear something on the roof, so Laura arms herself with a knife and goes to the car. In the car she finds a present, which turns out to be another creepy doll. Freaked out, she runs back to the house to grab the girls and get out of there. However, when they try to drive away, the tires on the car fall off. With no car they run back into the house and lock the doors, all while laughter emits from the forest. After getting Maddie some medicine, loud noises are heard coming from the window. Laura walks forward and opens the curtain, revealing a vandalized family photo taped to the outside of the window. Unnerved, she takes her daughters upstairs and tells them that everything will be okay when daddy gets here. But, Maddie spots "Daddy" through the window, standing under the tree. The man waves to them and walks away, and Laura realizes it's not her husband. As Shawn gets to the gate, he finds a note that reads "Follow Me" with a red string attached. He calls Laura's phone, but only gets breathing on the other end. With no other choice, he follows the red string into the woods. Eventually, he tries calling again, but hears his own voice coming from a bright light. When he follows the light, he finds Laura's phone on a table with four life-size mannequins. However, before he can react, John sneaks up on him and presumably murders him off-screen. John then uses Shawn's voice to lure Laura out onto the porch, where he drops Shawn's dead body off the roof for her to find. The girls try to make a run for it, but are forced back into the house when John starts throwing eggs at them. Laura barricades the door, but a mannequin comes flying through the front window. They flee upstairs, where Laura hides Maddie and Kayla in the closet while she goes to get the car keys from Shawn's corpse. When she gets back upstairs, noise starts coming from downstairs and she yells at him to get out. Which he does, after he hears Owen, the night guard's truck pull in. Laura bangs on the window to get his attention, but the window blocks her cries for help. As Owen is trying to understand, John kills him with the axe, before Laura is able to warn him. Laura and her daughters go back downstairs where they hear the garbage disposal running. On the counter, they find a doll and John's book. However, new drawings have been placed over the pages. Laura unbarricades the door and John smashes through the window and kidnaps her. The girls follow music coming from their father's car and find Laura tied up in the trunk, but John shows up and attacks Laura with the axe. He then chases the girls with the car and parks it in front of the house. The girls hide under a bed upstairs and John comes in and sits on the bed. He talks to them, while soaking a rag in chloroform, then he lifts the bed and uses the rag to knock both of them out. He drags their unconscious bodies outside and uses a knife to mutilate two of his mannequins, intending to replace the mannequins' eyes and arms with Maddie and Kayla's. Just as he's about to cut off one of Kayla's arms, Swan Lake starts playing, which he follows to the trunk of the car and finds a music box. Laura surprises him from behind and manages to wound him with the axe. After a brief struggle, Laura drives the axe into his back, which appears to kill him. However, as they're driving away in the car, Kayla looks back and his body is gone. Victims *1. Shawn | Axed, eyes cut out. *2. Owen | Axed in the head. Gallery Story Images Johnhe'soutthere04.png|John's name carved into the front porch railing. Johnhe'soutthere09.png|John watching from the forest. Johnhe'soutthere10.png|John's message to Maddie. Johnhe'soutthere12.png|The cupcakes. Johnhe'soutthere13.png|John's message to Kayla. Johnhe'soutthere14.png|The vandalized photo. Johnhe'soutthere15.png Johnhe'soutthere16.png|John's name on the book. Johnhe'soutthere21.png|John sneaks up on Shawn. Johnhe'soutthere23.png|John uses Shawn's voice to lure Laura. Johnhe'soutthere25.png|John kills Owen. Johnhe'soutthere28.png|The replaced pages. Johnhe'soutthere31.png Johnhe'soutthere38.png|John sits on the bed and talks. Johnhe'soutthere41.png|John gets ready to use the chloroform. Johnhe'soutthere43.png|John knocks the girls unconscious. Johnhe'soutthere44.png|John's mannequins. Johnhe'soutthere51.png|John gouges the eyes out on one of his mannequins. Johnhe'soutthere53.png|John about to cut off Kayla's arm. Johnhe'soutthere54.png|John is distracted by music. Johnhe'soutthere57.png|John finds the music box. Johnhe'soutthere58.png|Laura fights with John. Johnhe'soutthere61.png|John's supposed death. Other Images Johnhe'soutthere64.png|John on the movie poster. Johnhe'soutthere62.png Johnhe'soutthere63.png Johnhe'soutthere02.png Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mongers Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Outcast Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Trickster